


我以后都听你的

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 骨科大法好





	我以后都听你的

**Author's Note:**

> （当锤哥还是自大鲁莽的王子，当基妹真的是锤哥的亲弟弟时……）

“你就不能用脑子好好想想吗？就凭你们五个人怎么对抗克鲁人？”

“I am the God of thunder，在神的面前，他们就是蝼蚁！”

“你必须要有个军队，Thor……”Loki无奈地坐在台阶扶额，“你根本不知道他们到底有多少人。”

“无论是上千还是上万，他们都会死在我的手上。你就捧着那些毫无用处的书籍在这里当个胆小鬼吧！”把Loki的劝说当成害怕的Thor带着三勇士和Sif离开了大殿。

若他此时回头，定能看到平日里一副高高在上样子的Loki因为被刺痛内心而泛红的眼眶。

克鲁人在Alfheim惹是生非残害无辜，刚收到消息的Thor没禀报Odin便决定带着自己的伙伴去除暴安良……

Loki的意思是，这种事情Odin不可能不知道，没有插手的原因应该是Alfheim自己能应对，根本不需要Asgard。

Thor的意思是，他不需要每件事情都得到Odin的同意，他能自己拿主意。

“你刚刚说话过分了，Thor。”五人骑着马去往彩虹桥，路上，Fandral语气有些冷淡地说。

“有吗？嘿，这不是我们该想的事情，我们该想待会怎么让Heimdahl开启彩虹桥。”Thor用了一秒回想刚才，他说错什么了吗？

“Thor，我建议你回去和他道歉。”

“我说错什么了让我道歉，嘿，兄弟，你要是也不想跟我去就算了！”

Heimdahl对Thor总是格外宽容，他们几乎没费什么劲就来到了Alfheim。

这一天的金宫格外的冷，冷得侍女们侍卫们觉得冬天要来了。

神王与神后前往华纳海姆参加华纳王子与公主的婚礼，作为他们的姨母，Frigga得在华纳待上七天。

Loki无心处理那些本该是Thor处理的政务，任由那些文书一本本的增多。

他们学习着一样的知识，包括政术与治国之道，可，Thor总喜欢偷偷把Odin交给他的文书给Loki……

美名其曰，弟弟，你不是喜欢看书吗？给你。

然而，文书不算书。Loki根本不喜欢这些东西。

狡猾的克鲁人把Thor他们引进了迷雾森林里，整整三天，他们高度警惕的状态下没有任何补给的过了三天。

神域的战士们可以长时间不吃不喝，这不是大问题。问题是，他们对抗着数不胜数的克鲁人而感到力不从心。

“他们的箭猝了毒，我们得小心。”sif看着那泛黑的箭头对众人说。

克鲁人擅长制毒和变幻，虽不知他们的毒对神域人来说起不起作用，但万事还是小心为上。

越来越多克鲁人从暗处袭来，他们被逼往森林深处。

“我们得回去了，Thor。”Fandral在刺死两名克鲁人后对Thor说。

“不杀光他们我不回去！”他不允许失败，他一定能杀光这些怪物。

“小心！”来不及了，他们的箭已经离Thor的后背只有一公分距离。

一道泛绿的金光托起Thor，几把小刀打掉了那些靠近Thor的箭。

“你是笑话之神吗？Thor……”

Loki的身影慢慢浮现，Thor像是得到某种激励般，挥动妙而尼尔的手愈发狠厉。

“我就知道你会来的，我们一起杀光他们，Brother！”他极度兴奋的声音让Loki产生了无力感。

迷雾越来越厚重，那些树木开始长出藤蔓想把他们卷起来，Loki的魔法只能让他们看到友军不至于走散。

“跟我回去！”

“可是……”

“我说跟我回去！”Loki的怒吼声让Thor心里一惊，他撇了撇嘴，心不甘情不愿的呼喊Heimdahl。

Loki黑青着脸瞪了一眼Heimdahl后骑着马回金宫去。

“他又在生什么气？我不是听他的话回来了吗！”失败过后的Thor心里也不舒服，瞧着Loki生气的样子，气不更是打一处来。

Thor和他的伙伴们还在彩虹桥那，Heimdahl的旁边，他们的马匹已经死在迷雾森林了。

“去道歉吧，不管他说什么都不要反驳他。”一向和Loki不和的sif难得为他说句话。

“你怎么也……”Thor看着他的朋友们都不是很开心的样子，连Heimdahl也是……

“我不去，我又没做错。他就是喜欢耍脾气，过几天就好了。”道歉是不可能的，不过他会哄着Loki消气，这是Thor一贯的做法。

如果不是Loki晕倒在回金宫的路上，Thor可能意识不到自己鲁莽导致的后果。

Loki的身体起了密密麻麻凸起的红点，嘴唇泛黑，脸色苍白。

他们几人知道那些可以扎破他们皮肤的利箭上猝了毒，所以宁愿被刀刃砍伤也要避开那些利箭，但Loki不知道……

Thor抱着呼吸微弱的Loki回寝宫时，就像被命运扼住喉咙般难以呼吸，心脏像被锋利的刀活生生割成一片片濒临死亡般疼痛……

他退在一旁看着几个医师诊治Loki，从来没有过的害怕涌上心头。

“殿下，二王子中的毒只入了皮肤，还没侵入血肉与骨髓，不算严重，等他醒来叮嘱他吃药，待红点完全褪去就没事了。”

谢天谢地，他没事。

“如果再晚一些会怎么样？”

“再过半小时毒入血肉，还能救，侵入骨髓时，浑身会腐烂，由内而外，救不了。”

幸好幸好，他听他的回来了。

Frigga和Odin收到消息马上赶了回来，Odin几乎是拎着Thor离开Loki的床边的。

“父亲……能不能让我看到Loki醒来再惩罚我？”

Thor从Odin手里挣扎开来，重新坐回了Loki床边的地板上。

Frigga给Loki检查过后确保Loki没什么大碍，紧皱的眉头舒展，脸色也好了一点儿。

听完Heimdahl的阐述，回来的时候他们已经知道发生了什么事情，三天两头的惹祸，他们一不在家差点就把性命搭上。

“Thor。”

“我在，Mom。”

“如果Loki因你的过失去往英灵殿，你会怎样？”

Thor摩挲Loki小指的手动作一滞，他看着床上陷入昏迷的Loki。

他没想过这个问题，或者说他没想过Loki会独自去往英灵殿，他认为他们是形影不离的一体，从生到死都应该在一起的一体……

“我会跟他一起去。”Thor斩钉截铁地跟Frigga说。

“那你的子民，你的责任呢？”

Thor沉默了很久，他带着一点微笑看着Loki，低沉的声线略带轻松地回道，“真的有那么一天，我会去往尤弥尔泉，用神力换一个孩子，他会守护九界，而我守护Loki。”

Frigga无意纠正Thor的不一般的感情，她像平常一样抚摸Thor的侧脸，带着爱神专有的温柔与母爱，“你愿意为他放弃生命，为什么不愿意多听听他的意见呢？”

Thor无言。

Loki醒后对Thor的态度格外冷淡，在Frigga的示意下，Thor离开了房间去找Odin。

“还疼吗？”

“不疼了。”

在Loki喝完药之后，Frigga在他额间亲吻了一下，从小口袋里那出一颗糖放在Loki的手心。

Loki打开那层包装袋，把乳白色的奶糖放入口中，眼里也带了些笑意。

想起躺在床上脸色苍白的小儿子，Odin真的是一肚子气。本来就瘦，现在这么一闹，可不知道要养到什么时候才能胖一点。

不插手Alfheim的事，还不是因为这事人家族内的纷争，对抗克鲁人他们不占先天优势，贸然插手只会死伤多数士兵。而对克鲁人了解透彻的Alfheim人能把伤亡降到最低。

Odin剥夺了Thor王储的身份与神力把他放逐到Midgard的消息让金宫上下都大吃一惊，包括Loki和Frigga。

知道这事错在Thor又看过Loki受伤的三勇士和sif不敢轻举妄动。

阿斯加德的夜是极美的，暗蓝又透着一丝绿的极光铺满了闪耀的星星，眺望阿斯加德，闪闪的灯光在家家户户中亮起，忙碌了一天的人们得以休息，就连彩虹桥下汹涌的海水也静了下来，倒映着夜空繁星别具一番美丽。

他看得再远，也看不到守护他的星星，看不到照耀他的太阳，他离得太远。

“弗雷和芙蕾雅的婚事传遍了九界，这几天越来越多人提议阿斯加德该寻找一位王妃，一位合格的未来的王后。”

“还有呢？”

“他们提议在各界王室与贵族中选出两名优秀女子，Frigga，我不擅长这些事情。”众神之父的神格里没一项和感情搭边，而他的王后则是爱神。

“那就举办宴会吧，让孩子们自己选心爱的人。”

Frigga透过幻境看着Loki的幻象去“折磨”Thor，无论是王妃还是王后，他们早就决定好了。

“我想，立Loki为王储。”Odin说。

Thor觉得自己即是幸运的，又是悲哀的。来到中庭闯了不少祸闹了不少笑话后的他被好心人收留，而这个好心人有些怪癖让他有点摸不着头脑。

这个好心人给他介绍了一个工作，一个月结一次工资，每天得搬十六个小时的重物……

完全成为普通人的他会因为这些工作累到不行，而每次回到好心人家里，好心人都会以各种理由让他陪他聊天说话到后半夜，第二天他提不上什么精神就会被领班骂的死去活来还不能顶嘴。

吃穿用度一律都是好心人提供的，他不能拒绝他所提出的要求，只能顺着他的意思。他需要这份工作，所以只能忍着，他不能白吃白喝，总要付钱给好心人的。

奇怪的就是，他总感觉这位好心人说话的样子有点像他弟弟。

三个月后放逐归来的Thor第一时间奔向火焰宫，路上他也得知，Loki是新的王储，未来阿斯加德的王了，还有，那场三天后的宴会。

他几乎把金宫从里到外翻了一遍也没找到Loki，经过询问，Loki几天前就开始去筛选参加宴会的女孩了……

心里小花枯萎的Thor闷闷不乐了三天，Frigga对Thor那点小心思了然于心，知子莫若母，何况这两个孩子根本没藏着掖着，光明正大得很。

金宫就是用金子做的，而宴会厅里燃起的光更是让大殿里更金碧辉煌。

盛装出席的勇士与神女集聚一堂，来自各界的贵族女孩们打扮的漂亮又浮夸。

Thor眼里只有站在Frigga身边，身着阿斯加德传统服装的Loki。还是一样的墨绿金边配色，他弟弟格外喜欢这款配色，从小到大都穿这款。

“Loki。”许久未见的弟弟好像长胖了些，抱起来有了点肉肉，舒服极了。

Frigga在场，Loki不好当场发作，只好拍了拍Thor的后背，当做回抱。

“我好想你。”

Odin真的没看见Loki泛红的耳朵，他以为是Thor抱得太紧，Loki耳朵充血了……

以往的开场舞都是由Thor和Loki跳的，然而今天，Loki不肯和Thor跳。

Thor也不肯和别人跳，也不肯Loki和别人跳，最后……由不太会跳舞的Frigga和Loki跳了开场舞。

曾经每一次的宴会，最开心玩的最欢的就是Thor，无论主角是不是他。

而今天，他难得的全程黑脸，不仅让想搭讪的神女望而止步，也让他的朋友们被勾起了好奇心。

“这可是专门为你和Loki举办的宴会，怎么？不开心啊？”Fandral往Thor手里塞了杯酒，勾着他的肩看着他望的方向。

“Loki今天心情很好嘛，他和那个女孩挺般配的，是不是？”

Thor肺都要气炸了，他的弟弟拒绝和他跳开场舞，拒绝和他聊天，拒绝和他对视，反而和好几个王妃候选人打起了交道。

“是的，他的心情很好。”

Fandral的脸色像是撞见鬼了一样狰狞起来，天知道，以往这样故意挑事，Thor都会反驳，以现在的情形 放在以前，Thor肯定会先怼他一百遍，然后气呼呼地抢走Loki。

经过三个月魔鬼般的放逐，Thor学会了忍耐和控制。临行前Frigga提醒他的话他也铭记于心，Loki总对他说凡事多思考……不能冲动。

“Loki笑起来真好看，Thor，你说对不对？”不到死都不会放弃作死的Fandral在死亡边缘徘徊。

“他是全世界最好看的。”Thor放下酒杯，留下这么一句话之后走向Loki。

Loki和来自华纳的某位女孩交谈欢笑，Thor心里的柠檬树长满了柠檬。

“Loki，我漏了点重要的东西在寝宫，你能和我一起去拿吗？”Thor走近Loki，面带着不正常的微笑和他说话。

“你可以让侍卫陪你，或者找别人。”

“可是那件东西只有你能打开……”

Loki给那个女孩一个歉意的吻手礼后随着Thor离开了宴会厅。

一回到寝宫，Thor就把Loki带进卧室，把人摁在墙上，低头就是一嘴。

Loki被毫无章法的强吻弄得嘴巴发酸，呼吸也呼不过来，奈何Thor压着他的手，双腿也被控制住了。

在Thor放开他时，他拿出了用了一千多年的同款捅肾小刀往Thor的腰腹扎去。

Thor捂着腰看着Loki被啃咬至红透的嘴唇，没有别人的味道了，只有他的。

Loki生气的样子因泛红的脸而不具任何杀伤力。

“Loki，让我成为你的王妃，好不好？”

……

你是去趟中庭忘记把脑子带回来了吗？

……

“我为我曾经做过的一切和说过的话道歉，我做过的那些荒唐事惹你不开心的事是真的，但我对你说的那些不好听的话都是假的。”

“比如说。”

“说你是胆小鬼是假的，说魔法是小把戏是假的，说书籍是无用的是假的。”

“还有呢？”

“我不该不听你的话前往Alfheim，我忽视了朋友们的安危，忽视了你的关心。”

“我真不敢想象你居然会跟我道歉。”从来没有一次Thor做错事情后会道歉，从来他都是用尽办法的哄他却不肯道歉。

“我以后会听你，所有。”Thor双手撑在Loki身后的墙上环住Loki，距离不远，刚好能用对方眼睛当镜子的距离。

他在中庭待了三个月，从他领完第一次工资之后就搬离了那位好心人的家。而独居一人住在地下室的他觉得少了点什么，整个人都很不自在，似乎缺少了灵魂。

心里产生了一个想法让他急需得到答案，而原本那位好心人的家已经空空如也。

答案，不言而喻。

他在硬邦邦的床上总想起曾经发生的事情，Loki多次用魔法救他于水火之中，他却总说那是小把戏。  
即使并非本意，他也是说出口了。他明明知道Loki为了学习魔法有多努力……  
Loki总是劝他小心行事，凡是多思考后果，他却把他的担心顾虑当成害怕，说他是胆小鬼。  
其实，Loki比他勇敢多了，他只会打打杀杀，Loki却能尝试各种危险的魔法为了变得优秀。  
他多次的鲁莽行事害得他和朋友们险些丧命，是Loki救了他们，而他总是觉得那是Loki碰巧，迟早他会反败为胜的。  
不，只有和他并肩作战才算胜利。

他一定是醉了才会和Thor滚在一起，他应该回宴会，而不是被自家哥哥压在身下疯狂索取……

更TM气人的是，这个吻是他主动的！

少数神族才有的双性别此时更是让Thor一次又一次的侵占，而也因为这个，Loki想被占有。

珍贵的丝绸碎成布条，整齐的床铺绞成一团，连空气中都是情欲的味道。

这个人，惹他生气的次数比年岁还多，说话也不中听。

这个人，努力的让自己开心，不顾一切。

他会因为他喜欢而孤身犯险跑去铁森林撬下了巨狼的牙齿让矮人给他打造好看的衣服配饰，即使浑身是伤，也会笑的灿烂无比亲手为他戴上挂件。  
他不会因为无数次的被捅而生气，每次还傻憨憨的给他拥抱。  
他总把得到的好东西给他，会在挑选任何东西的时候都让他先选。  
即使不会做饭，每次他生日的时候都会给他亲手做一道甜品，难吃的要命。  
他总会满足自己的任何要求……包容那些无理取闹的任性。

他是他的星星，他的太阳，他的所有。

酣战后的Thor抱着Loki进入梦乡，他们的魂早已连在一起，欲让他们的身体交融。

为他们举行的宴会早已结束，而两位主角却在中途双双消失。

自从和Loki啪完第一次，Thor几乎每天半夜都会爬上Loki的床。他们商量过了，过段日子再告诉父母，顺便策划一下家长不同意之后的逃跑路线。

而，sif和三勇士看Thor的表情越来越复杂。

“你们最近看我的眼神怪怪的？出了什么事？”某天练武场上，Thor决定问清楚发生了什么。

“没事，你想多了。”sif难得的脸红更让Thor怀疑。

“sif，你脸红什么？”

“……”

难道我要说我想起你弟的叫床声所以脸红吗？

话说那天，Fandral看着Thor带走Loki，怕Loki控制不住把Thor扎死了，而Thor又是个不会反抗Loki的性子。

于是他招呼着朋友们尾随Thor，情况不对就冲进去保护他。

起初什么都没听到，他们悄悄推开了门看看Thor是不是晕倒了，大厅没有人，正当他们准备说话的时候，一声不正常的尖叫从里屋传出。

接着就是连绵不断的呻吟……

吓得他们赶紧离开火焰宫，一是怕打扰了他们的好事，二是保命。要是被Loki知道他们发现了这个，将来几百年他们就别想好过了。

为什么Thor和Loki没发现有人闯入了大厅，还不是因为情况紧急分不了心。

有些人要么一成不变，要么如若新生。

Thor就是这样。

可即使他现在已经能成为一名优秀的领导者，一位合格的王，他也只能当Loki的辅助者。

他很在意，因为Loki要处理的文书全被推在了他的身上，之前他怎么骗Loki的，现在Loki就怎么骗他。

相亲宴会结束后，Frigga又开始操办下一场宴会，选用的东西小到餐具大到布置全都是用最精致的材料，可是宴会主题和宴会主要的装饰一直没有确定……

直到Frigga开始向各界宣布Odinson兄弟的婚讯时，两位主角才恍然大悟。

“我们会不会太听话了？”婚礼前夜，Loki趴在Thor身上玩他的胡子。

“没有比我们更调皮的儿子了……”Thor觉得听话两字离他们有些远。

“胡说，调皮的是你，关我什么事。”Loki揪了Thor一根胡子，身下人嘶的一声翻过身来。

“我就是你，你就是我。”

“幼稚。”

“今天放过你，明晚……”Thor亲上了Loki，含糊不清地说，“我会让你哭一整夜。”

“那我今天得先好好折磨你！”说罢，Loki将Thor用魔法困住四肢，他对Thor上下其手，假意的呻吟不断，Thor被撩的不要不要的，Loki真身去了侧卧，留下的是分身……也就是说，Loki可以什么反应都没有。

那一晚Loki玩得多开心，第二晚他就哭得有多厉害。

新婚夜漫漫漫漫长……他们的幸福神生也才刚刚开始。


End file.
